starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashar
Ashar Volcanic Badlands Ashar's catastrophic geothermal activity results in brutal surface temperature, flowing magma, and falling ash. Despite the harsh environment, Ashar has a history of Outlaw occupation, and unique lifeforms continue to thrive in its oppressive heat. Details * Dark Sector * Extremely Hot * Heat-type Legion and Mods can be found in abundance ='Alliance Benefit'= :: When 100% alliance on the planet is reached, Starlink's ally Refineries produce Electrum at twice the normal mining rate. ='Locations'= The Hole These areas are dotted with rocky towers that glow from within, evidence of Ashar's intense internal heat and the recent presence of firestorms. The Gallows Following one of Ashar's frequent firestorms, there is often a dormant period, where life begins to thrive on the fertile ash left behind. This is where Lithogoyles come to reproduce, laying the eggs that grow in the heat and hatch baby Enderbites. Enderspawn Field The basins of sizzling acid common to these areas were often used in horrible Outlaw rituals where rivals and lesser clan members were dipped in, to see how long they could last without screaming. If historical data is to be believed, the record stands at twelve seconds. The Burn The nastiest prison in all of Atlas, The Burn is where the worst scum of the galaxy spent their lives. Following the Legion's Reawakening, the planet was thrown into chaos. Inmates were released to roam free, and Ashar became a hub for criminal activity, where a hierarchy of crooks and mobsters began to form - eventually becoming the loose organization known today as the Outlaws. =Wildlife= Lithogoyle Every gentle Enderbite soon becomes one of these huge, deadly predators, whose flaming vomit has reduced many a foolhardy pilot to ash. They're hostile, frightening, and mean: Ashar itself in a dragon's impenetrable skin. Lithogoyle Spike The Lithogoyle's crest of spikes appears to have something to do with generating their fiery lava breath. Expedition scientists speculate it could hold the secrets to powering new & devastating weaponry. Snood The pathetic appearance of these avian predators disguises a nasty attitude. Outlaw bards sing of their vengeful behavior, as though they are striking back at a world to which they don't belong. Enderbite These shy reptiles are born in flame, nurtured by Ashar's extreme heat. Their gentle nature soon gives way to fierce predatory instinct when they grow into their adult form: the Lithogoyle. Ashworm Like the Sandworm, this snakelike creature is a descendant of the Leviathans that swarm Kirite's long-gone oceans. Whether by asteroid or settler, the species made it to the lakes of Ashar. But the lakes turned to acid, and the Ashworm had to develop acid-resistant scales to protect itself. Ashworm Scale The Ashworm's scales are the only material shielding this creature from its toxic habitat: the acid pools of Ashar. When the Ashworm loses a scale, it has another three layers protecting it. Its aggression is thought to be protective, as the outer scales are acidic and will burn anything they touch. Bandit's Brush Outlaws jealously guard their secrets, including the method they use to prepare and eat this rare flowering vegetable. Its rich nutritional value is locked away behind forbidding spines and a disagreeable flavour, but they found a way to enjoy it nonetheless. Enderbite Egg The embryo inside this egg glows from the heat of the planet's surface. The egg's interior can reach temperatures of up to 473 degrees Celsius! Why this temperature seems necessary for the Enderbite's development remains a mystery. Ashpepper Nobody knows for sure why the Ashpepper grows on Ashar, since its fruit is instantly charred by the extreme heat as it grows. Some botanists suspect it is not native to Ashar, but was actually brought from Sonatus, a distant relative of the Spice Pop. =Secrets of Ashar= (Missing from Collection) Category:Planets